greater_folkston_rail_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grumpy SD50
The Grumpy SD50 is the first episode of Season 1 in Greater Folkston Rail Adventures. It aired on March 19th, 2019. Synopsis: It’s a typical day in the Greater Folkston area. The CSX engines are busy getting their trains delivered as usual. Though there is one engine who is unique in character: Nicholas, an EMD SD50-2, who takes full pride of being on time. However, when Benjamin rudely awakens him that one morning, Nicholas became easily agitated which resulted in tough situations when it came to him being assigned and meeting other engines. Can he deliver his next train on time while overcoming his bad mood? Plot: Somewhere in the CSX Jacksonville Division lies a stretch of tracks connecting from Moncrief Yard in Jacksonville, FL to Rice Yard in Waycross, GA. Everyday, the CSX locomotives work diligently getting their trains delivered on time and keeping the economy moving. They are assigned variety of tasks, from the smallest scale of switching, to the heaviest scale of hauling road trains, and whether they are four or six axle units, they all want to prove how useful they are. One morning at Moncrief Yard, Benjamin pulled up beside Nicholas and rudely awakens him by blowing his horn. Benjamin tells Nicholas that he has work to do, but Nicholas, rather annoyed, gets irritated at Benjamin. He then rushes Benjamin to set up his train, to which he complies. Later that day, Nicholas and Lily are assigned on the Q458 to Waycross. While Benjamin is still setting up Nicholas' train, Shawn arrives into Moncrief Yard about 17 minutes late on the Q037. Nicholas chastises Shawn for being late, but Shawn tells him that they had a signal malfunction which held them up. Impatient, Nicholas brushes it off as an excuse, but Justin and Holmes, the trailing units of Shawn's train, tells him that it's true. After Benjamin finishes setting up Nicholas' train, he tells him where the train needs to be taken to. Nicholas, still in an irritable mood, tells Benjamin that he doesn't have to be reminded of it, as he already knows what train he is on. Upon getting clearance from the dispatcher, Nicholas hauls his train out of Moncrief Yard, but realizes how heavy his train is and struggles to make his way out of Jacksonville. He comes to a stop by the Jacksonville Amtrak Station, where he reprimands Benjamin to reorganize his train. An hour later, Benjamin finishes rearranging Nicholas' train. Nicholas, now in an anxious mood, feels that he needs to start making up for lost time. But to his luck, shortly as he was about to leave Jacksonville, he comes to a stop at a red signal by the station where he has to wait for an Amtrak Silver Meteor to overtake him. This made him even more upset, as he felt that his reputation of being on time was ruined. After getting overtaken by an Amtrak, Nicholas proceeds out of Jacksonville. After arriving into Rice Yard an hour and 30 minutes late, Kaleb wonders why it took Nicholas so long, while Joshua rudely criticizes him for being late. Nicholas tells them that a "certain someone" made his train too heavy, but Joshua didn't believe him and brushes it off as an excuse. Later that night, Nicholas and Lily returned back to Moncrief Yard. Still angered for being late, Nicholas scolds Benjamin for the way he organized his train, but Lily tells him to calm down. Nicholas then thunders out of the shed away from Jacksonville, to which Lily tagged along to keep him safe. Shawn wonders where Nicholas is going and is concerned if he's headed back to Rice Yard, as he knows of the two troublemaking CSX engines who lives there, but Justin tells them that they should get some sleep, to which Holmes agrees. Characters: * Benjamin * Nicholas * Shawn * Justin * Holmes * Lily * Kaleb * Joshua * Ryan (does not speak) * Donovan (does not speak) * Eddie (cameo) * May (cameo) Trivia: * This was the first episode made for the series. * It's revealed that Nicholas gets grumpy at his friends at some occasions. Video: Category:Season 1